1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In step with the trends towards slimmer electronic devices, there is ongoing research aimed at decreasing the thickness of the printed circuit board. The conventional method included developments towards reducing the thickness of interlayer material to slim the printed circuit board. However, this may create a need for stiffness enhancement operations on each layer, in order to compensate for the lowered stiffness caused by reducing the thickness of the interlayer material in the board. There may also be problems of impedance changes in the electric currents, as well as problems in securing the insulation distance between layers.